


Voice Of The Voiceless

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Jane is so soft but she needs to stand up for herself, One Shot, hints at past abuse, she's a good mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: Jane Seymour has always been a submissive person. Even in her new life, Jane struggles to stand up for herself. That needs to change.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	Voice Of The Voiceless

“Bound to obey and serve.” That was Jane Seymour’s motto as queen. 

Without realising, Jane never truly let go of those words, taking them with her into the 21st century. Sometimes, it’s safer to stand back and do as you’re told. She’d learnt that lesson quickly enough. Standing up for yourself in front of a king hadn’t ended well for Catherine of Aragon or Anne Boleyn, so Jane vowed to be the sweet, docile creature Henry wished her to be.

The passive queen, so easily forgotten if not for her son. The son that brought her time on this plane to an abrupt halt.

In the 16th century, standing up for herself would have been the most idiotic thing Jane could have done given the circumstances. Now, in the 21st century, her fellow queens were doing their best to grow and develop. They became more outspoken, learned new ways of self-expression. Yet Jane stayed stagnant, always too frightened of what consequences may come with change.

It didn’t take the others long to notice how submissive the third queen was. You could bring her the wrong meal in a restaurant and she’d still eat it and tip the waiter, no matter how much she disliked what she was served. In fact, that happened on more than one occasion.

Another example of this came in Starbucks one day. All the woman ordered was a cup of tea. Just a simple breakfast tea, nothing complicated. Yet, when the drink came, she thankfully noticed the tick on the “soya” box. It was well known in the house that Jane was allergic to soy. They’d discovered it soon after their arrival in the 21st century when the woman had accidentally used some of Parr’s milk on her cereal.

Still though, Jane didn’t complain. She simply held the cup for a while, enjoying the heat in her hands, before handing the drink to the first homeless woman she passed, along with whatever change she could find in her purse.

It would have been so easy to simply ask for her tea to be remade. The shop wasn’t even particularly busy! Still though, Jane felt too anxious doing that. The woman would rather go without than risk upsetting the barrister. 

Of course she would.

An encounter that made the other queens realise just how detrimental Jane’s passiveness could be at times was one day when they were racing for the tube. They were already late to the theatre and desperately needed to catch that tube if they wanted to make it in time for warm-ups.

When a man barged past Jane and blocked the entrance to the tube though, the woman simply took a step back, looking at her friends in the carriage with frantic, panicked eyes as the doors closed in her face. She could have tapped him on the shoulder and asked him to move. She could have yelled at him for pushing her and demanded he got off the carriage.

She didn’t though. Of course she didn’t. How could she? After all, he was probably in a rush for a reason too. She’d hate to upset him by inconveniencing the stranger or being rude.

That’s what she told herself, at least. 

It certainly wasn’t anything to do with the icy sensation that shot up her spine with the memories of past threats. No, it was nothing to do with those glimmering, sadistic eyes she saw in her mind each time she considered letting herself feel the frustration and anger that begged to escape her.

When she finally turned up at the theatre half an hour late, Jane reassured the others it was okay.

“The next train was only ten minutes after that one. It was fine! Honestly! It was nice to have a little bit of alone time before the show, anyway,” she had said, her smile not quite working to mask the doubt in her eyes.

It was fine. It was always fine.

_It had to be._

A few weeks later, the women were in an interview when things began to go south. Of course, when asked inappropriate questions about her death, Jane simply gave brief answers, making no effort to scold the interviewer for his insensitive choice of wording.

After all, he was only doing his job. There was no need to get defensive.

Well, that is until the man turned to Anne Boleyn with a bright smile. Something about him rubbed Jane the wrong way. Maybe she was just getting tired of all the interviews. They certainly did get exhausting after a while.

That’s what she told herself. It was just stress giving her a bad feeling about the man, nothing more! …and then he spoke.

“Anne Boleyn! Now, your cheeky character is certainly the punchline of the group. The comedic relief, if you will. Does it not get intimidating being dubbed ‘the dumb one’ in a group of such talented, revolutionary women?”

_Did he really just say that?_

Before Anne could even begin to think of how to reply, Jane jumped from her seat, glaring at the man. 

“How dare you?”

“Wh-“

“Anne is one of the sweetest, most intelligent women that I know. Sure she may not flaunt it as much as others, but she is just as smart as anyone else in this room; probably even smarter! I know she certainly has a higher education level than I do,” Jane hissed, standing over the man. “I can guarantee that girl speaks more languages than you have brain cells, sir. Not to mention her knack for diplomacy and politics. She could put almost every man in that court to shame with her knowledge, even before she got the crown.”

From his seat, the interviewer stared up at Jane with a beet-red face, completely flabbergasted by the situation.

“Now, sir. Would you like an escort, or do you remember where the exit is? Because we certainly won’t be answering any more of your idiotic questions.”

That sassy question was enough to make the man give a huff and storm out as the other queens all burst out laughing, Anne wrapping her saviour up in a hug as they giggled. Never had the queens been so proud of the motherly woman.

It was in that moment that Jane realised the true importance of speaking out. Sometimes your voice is all you have. Something so simple yet so incredibly important. Standing up for yourself and for those without a voice means so much more than she could ever have known. 

It took her family to help her learn that lesson. 

Sometimes all it takes is a little push. Sure, for now she may only be asking for her tea to be remade when it came with the wrong milk but, one day, Jane was going to make a real change in this world. She wouldn’t let her trauma stand in her way any longer. 

No longer was Jane Seymour ‘bound to obey and serve’. For too long, her voice had been caged, her actions puppeteered by a man long-since dead and buried. Now, she was free. Free to speak. Free to act. Free to live.

Never again would she let anybody take her voice away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, my loves!! 💚 I got partway through writing some Anne angst and then realised I needed a fix of Jane fluff so here we are. I hope you liked it! 🦆
> 
> Sidenote: I'm currently in quarantine and it's illegal to leave your house on my island so you may want to follow my Tumblr @ thetenamongstthesethrees seen as I'll probably be posting a lot of smaller fics on there as well as my longer fics on here over the next few weeks! I hope you're all staying safe!!


End file.
